fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Orgallante
Orgallante is the result of Orga absorbing Biollante's characteristics. Nuff said. Appearance As it's name would imply, Orgallante resembles a hybrid of Orga and Biollante. The image used is Biollante concept art which bares resemblance to Orga in basic outline. The head looks the most similar. History The past decade or so had been pretty rough for ol' Orga. After his debut film he was sidelined by Toho. He tried talking the Giant Businessmen into putting him in another movie but this failed, with them believing Orga was not marketable enough. Struggling to regain popularity, Orga signed on to appear in video games, but this did little. Surviving only on royalty checks for appearances in comic books he would never read. Finally, it seemed Orga would have another chance, as he was mentioned to exist in the universe of the new Godzilla anime trilogy. But after following information intently, Orga knew it would be little more than a few more royalty checks in the mail.. Desperate for some measure of relevancy, Orga decided he needed a new form to be interesting again. Older Kaiju had been reimagined to decent success before, so why couldn't he? Orga set out for someone else to assimilate, hoping it would make him stronger and cooler. He tried assimilating T-Rex, but got an ass-kicking as a result. Depressed, Orga joined the Godzilla-Clone-Appreciation Club, a group for all of Godzilla's derivative clones who had been all but forgotten by Toho. There, Orga met Biollante. Seeing a chance to get a new form, as Biollante was somewhat popular in the fan base (though most claimed she was underrated), Orga tried to assimilate Biollante, which worked...sort of...and transformed him into the creature now known....as Orgallante. Orgallante was quick to try and show off his new form, but Toho still refused to put him in another movie. Angry, Orgallante tried to trash Toho's corporate HQ and the rest of Japan, but Godzilla, who'd been late for work that day, showed up and stopped him. Dismayed, Orgallante allowed himself to be arrested by GDF Officer Super Super Mechagodzilla, and was brought back to New Monster Island, where he was placed under "island arrest", which prohibited him from leaving the island. Having failed at getting into another movie, Orgallante moped for a bit until one day, at the Fan Made Kaiju Bar, T-Rex and Barundabagungasaurus reminded him that being in another movie didn't mean shit as long as he was remembered, which helped Orgallante to get out of his depression. His drinking problem remained though. Abilities * Eye Beams: His shoulder thing now blocked, Orgallante fires his usual beam from his large eyes. * Burrowing * Assimilating: Orga can still assimilate things * Acidic Sap: Orga can fire acidic sap from his mouth like Biollante * Vines/Tentacles * Regeneration Trivia * I wanted to use this Biollante concept art for an Orga/Biollante fusion thing for a while now. This story.....I made up entirely. I had pretty much no ideas for this thing. * If I remember correctly I might have actually intended to use this in something serious. Considering the mere idea is a derivative of two derivatives, I'm glad I ended up making it a parody. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Orga variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju